


Mistletoe

by aveng1ng



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), mcu - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveng1ng/pseuds/aveng1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Nat, you have to go.  It’s gonna be fun,” he said slyly, using the same line she had said to him three years earlier.<br/>Natasha rocked back on her feet before letting out a sigh: “Fine, I’ll go.” Maybe it will be fun.<br/>//<br/>Steve and Natasha go to a Christmas party and get caught under mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic! I hope you like it!
> 
> We all need a bit of Romanogers Christmas fluff, don't we? ;)

“Come on, Nat, you have to go. It’s gonna be fun,” he said slyly, using the same line she had said to him three years earlier.

Natasha rocked back on her feet before letting out a sigh: “Fine, I’ll go.” Maybe it will be fun.  
Steve Rogers had just coaxed Natasha Romanoff into going a staff Christmas party. All of the other New Avengers were going: Sam, Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey. Everyone who worked in the facility was invited. Steve told Natasha that he even invited Clint so she could have someone to talk to. 

Sure, the Black Widow could always be found schmoozing it up at grand galas and balls, but that was only a job. Natasha Romanoff, on the other hand, well, she wasn’t very much of a party-goer. They just weren’t her scene with the large amounts of people that were loud, crazy, and getting drunk.

“If people getting drunk is your problem, well, you know I’m not able to do that,” Steve had said to her, smiling, when he was trying to get her to attend the party. Natasha just laughed and rolled her eyes. She thought it was cute the way he was trying so hard to get her to attend.

~

Steve sat at the bar of the rented ballroom. He sipped a beer while he waited for Natasha to arrive. He was dressed in his fanciest suit in attempt to impress Natasha. When he thought of trying to impress Natasha, Steve quickly shook that thought from his mind. Of course, they were friends, but they were far from platonic. Steve honestly didn’t know what kind of relationship he and Natasha had.

“Hey, man, thanks for the invite,” Clint said pulling Steve from his thoughts.

“Yeah, no problem. Have you seen Nat yet?” Steve asked.

“No, but I can’t believe you actually got her to come. She hates going to these things voluntarily,” Clint laughed. “Look I gotta go, I promised Laura dance all night with her tonight.”

“Oh, well see you around.” And with that Clint, disappeared into the crowd. Steve took another sip of his beer and smiled and waved to Wanda who walked by, arm in arm with Vision. They had gotten pretty cozy together.  
Steve looked around and finally saw a flash of red hair at the entrance: Natasha. She looked absolutely stunning in a black dress that looked like it was straight from the 40s and red lipstick. He slid off the barstool and quickly made his way over to greet her.

~

Natasha stepped into the entrance of the grand ballroom of the party. Seeing this amount of people dancing, she realized that a large number of people worked in the Avengers facility. She surveyed the area until she noticed a familiar blond was approaching her. “Hey there, soldier,” Natasha greeted him.

“Hi, Nat,” he cleared his throat. “You look stunning,” Steve smiled and blushed.

“Well you cleaned up pretty nicely yourself,” she said eyeing his expensive-looking suit.

“So…” Steve began, leaning against the door frame. “Do you want me to buy you a drink?”

She thought it was so attractive when he did that. “Hmm...if you promise that you’ll dance with me after,” she quipped.

“I’ll see if I can squeeze you into the long line of dames, er, I mean, ladies trying to get a dance with Captain America,” Steve tried to joke, failing miserably. His face turned as red as a tomato. Natasha just laughed at how adorable he was.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Captain America and Black Widow standing together - under mistletoe!” Sam exclaimed while walking up to them. Steve and Natasha both looked up, and there it was: mistletoe hanging right above them.

“Oh, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Natasha said to Steve now looking completely embarrassed; she did want so badly to plant a kiss on Steve, though.

“Yeah, I-” 

“Aww, come on Cap, you have to. It’s basically the law,” Clint remarked, interrupting Steve. Steve and Natasha looked at each other for a few seconds.

“Well, everybody needs practice,” Natasha smirked before grabbing Steve by his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Steve was tense at first, but he soon melted into it. His lips were as soft as she remembered and tasted like alcohol, presumably from something he drank earlier. Steve placed his hands on her hips while Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck. They could hear the clapping and whistling of Sam and Clint. 

When they parted, Clint joked, “Wow, Nat, I can’t believe a world-class spy would not notice mistletoe and let herself get caught under it.”

Well, maybe she did notice.


End file.
